demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Yozora Hanketsu
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Yozora is the daughter of God himself. A modern Jesus Christ, if you will. Her birth, as seen by the Christians, seems to be an omen of something to come. Some kind of new Messiah. Is judgement to wrought upon humanity soon? Will Armageddon start soon? That is unknown at the time, as Yozora is just a "normal" sixteen year old girl. Well, as normal as you can get when you're an angel who slats demonic creatures. She attends high school with fellow student and Nephilim, Toris Luciferum. As the children of eternal rivals, it is thought that they would be enemies as well. However, Yozora actually has a big crush on Toris. One day, when she was about 7 years old, her father came to her, and made her am archangel, giving her divine weapons, the sword of light, Aurum and the impenetrable shield, Aegis. Yozora trained in Heaven with the angel Michael for 6 years, in order to fight demons. She and Toris fight an kingside each other to fight demons as well. Appearance Yozora has very long blonde hair tied in two ponytails, and red eyes. In public, she wears a simple button down shirt with a red ribbon, and a green skirt. In battle, she has little wing-like attachments on the side of her head. She wears a blue corset-like top, with black and white lining. She wears a blue miniskirt, with two white stripes along the rim of it. On the skirt are two wing-like coverings. She wears large blue shoulder pads with feather-like protrusions. She wears black stockings, and blue and silver boots. Her gloves are black and fingerless, and she wears a black neck pie e with a small chain attachment. Her most prominent feature are her large white feathered wings, which she has no way of hiding. Personality Yozora is a smart, intellectual young woman. She loves to read and draw. However, she is a terrible cook, and has bad street smarts. So she usually keeps to herself in public. She is an amazing tactician, and therefore is very smart and persceptive in a fight. She has a big crush on Toris Luciferum, despite each other's backgrounds. She has a complex over her wings, and not being able to hide them, causing complication's at school or in public, saying that she's "cosplaying". Abilities Yozora was practically made for combat, coming equipped with the lethal, overpowered photon sword "Aurum", which can cut through almost any material in the world and crackles with raw, untamed power when in use. She also comes armed with the special Aegis shield, which can block any frontal attack upon her and make fighting her in face to face combat a nightmare. Combined with her blazing speeds that she can achieve with her powerful wings, Yozora is one formidable opponent in battle that should not be taken lightly. Yozora can activate her "God Power" and infuse it into her sword and shield, to make them all the more powerful, making her weapons Alpha Aurum and Omega Aegis. Fatal Flaw Yozora's Fatal Flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Chocolate Coronets (Like the ones Konota Izumi eats.) * Color: Yellow (It's a nice, sunny color.) * Animal: Sheep (Lambs are so cute~!) * Song: Weiß Flügel by Yousei Teikoku * Music Group: Yousei Teikoku * Holiday: Christmas (It's when I was born!) * Season: Summer (I get to show off my sexay body!) * Height (on men): 5'8-6" (A bit taller than me is fine.) * Weight (on men): 120-160 lbs (Not too heavy.) * Body Part (on men): The torso (Sexy~!) * Color of Eyes: Blue (So handsome~!) * Color of Hair: Black (It's a cool hair color.) * Color of Skin: It doesn't matter to me. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a good cook. Guys who can cook for you is sexy. * Thing About Herself: Well, I'm pretty badass... Least Favorites * Food: Pasta (Too tasteless, in my opinion...) * Color: Black (I only like it in hair.) * Animal: Goat's (Their rectangle pupils are weird.) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Winter (Too cold and I can't fly.) * Height (on men): Short * Weight (on men): Heavy * Body Part (on men): None, really * Color of Eyes: Pink (It looks sickly.) * Color of Hair: Dark Brown (Dunno why...) * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they don't treat you like a woman. * Thing About Herself: My wings... I can't hide them if I need to. Trivia * Yozora means "Nighy sky" in Japanese. * Hanketsu means "Judgement" in Japanese. * Yozora's measurements are B91(E)/W56/H86. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Demigods Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of God